Letter for you
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: It's a little new One-shot of mine. I don't know if it's good, but if you want, do read it. Rosette is OOC, Chrono possibly too, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review.


**AN: A little One-shot,**** please enjoy. (WARNING: Rosette is quite OOC Chrono possibly as well -.-) **

Rosette had at last become a new neighbour. She lived in an apartment and the apartment opposite hers had been empty until a few days ago.

A young man had moved in. He was rather handsome with his long purple locks and those golden orbs in which she could almost drown. She was pretty sure, that he had absolute no interest in her though and maybe never would.

She had seen him at his mailbox a few times. His and her mailboxes were right next to each other, so she often saw him when she went down stairs to empty hers.

Rosette couldn't help but stare dreamily at him every time, but she never dared to say anything else than a shy "Hi" when he passed by. She was almost blinded by the dazzling smile he gave her each time.

She wasn't even sure if he was even single or had a girlfriend. She wasn't able to ask him, she didn't dare to.

One day, when she again went down to empty her mailbox; he was on his way back up to his apartment.

"Hi" she greeted

"Hello" he smiled back and continued up the stairs.

She sighed sadly and stopped at her mailbox "I'll never get the opportunity to talk to him…" she muttered. She opened the little box and took out the daily letters.

She suddenly noticed that one of the letters wasn't for her though and read the address. It said "Chrono" and the door number of which belonged to the door of her new neighbour.

It was a letter for him.

"What do I do with it?" she thought "Shall I put it into his mailbox?" she looked at the box next to hers. If she did that, she had missed the opportunity to get to talk with him.

"Is this a sign for me?" she thought "A sign that I shall not give up… that I shall go to his door and give the letter back to him?"

She looked up the stairs and saw her and Chrono's doors.

"Yes it is…" she decided and stepped up the stairs, to stop in front of his door. She swallowed and waited a few seconds, before her shaking hand moved upwards, curled, and faintly knocked on the wooden door.

Now she waited.

A couple of minutes passed by, but nothing happened "Maybe I didn't knock loud enough…" she muttered and knocked again, harder this time.

Her ears caught the sound of fast footsteps nearing the door. She straightened and tried to stop herself from shaking and more important, to stutter while talking. She just hoped she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

The door was slowly opened and the handsome young man looked out at her with his golden eyes "Can I help you?" he asked curiously, waiting for her to reply.

She couldn't stop staring at him, her cheeks getting more and more red. She felt as if she had a big lump in her throat, making her unable to talk "U-Uhm…" she began, but could get no more out of her mouth.

"Oh no, he must think I'm crazy…" she thought nervously and tried again to talk.

"I-I got a l-letter of y-yours…" she said quickly and held out said letter in front of him, her arm straight.

Chrono blinked, but then smiled "Oh, thank you very much Miss… uh…"

"R-Rosette Christopher…" she almost yelled "You're welcome" then she spun around and headed back to her own apartment.

She closed her door and leaned against it "Dammit… why does this have to happen? AAAHHHRRRGGG"

She didn't dare to look him in the eyes from that day on.

A couple of days later, Rosette was about to walk out her door, when she heard voices from outside. It was Chrono talking with a girl. The girl had long black hair, her eyes deep red/brown and her skin also a deep dark colour. In Rosette's opinion she was very beautiful.

"Who is that?" she thought and hid behind her door, trying to listen.

She couldn't hear most of it, but she heard a lot of laughing and giggling.

After a while, Rosette retreated back into her apartment, a sad look on her face "So he has a girlfriend huh?" she sighed, and waited with getting her mail, till the girl had left and Chrono went back into his apartment.

When she arrived at her mailbox, she noticed, that the mailman again had replaced one of Chrono's letters into her box. A little smile played its way over her features "Another sign huh? Are you telling me not to give up?"

Once again she found herself standing in front of her neighbour's door. She knocked and heard him emerge the door from within his apartment. She didn't feel so nervous anymore, now that she knew he had a girlfriend.

He opened the door and smiled "Oh, hello Rosette Christopher" he greeted "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I found a letter of yours in my mailbox again" she replied "I think the mailman is a bit clumsy" then gave him the letter "Oh, thank you" he smiled

"Bye"

"Bye" then he closed the door after him and Rosette disappeared back into her own apartment.

A couple of days later, the same thin happened again. Then again. The whole repeated itself over and over again and five days later, she thought that the mailman must really be a klutz.

She once again stood in front of Chrono's door. He opened and chuckled "Hello again" he greeted "Another letter?"

Rosette smiled "Yes, that mailman must really be a klutz" she said

"Does it bother you?" he asked "Because, if it does, we should put up a note for that man"

"No, it's okay" she replied "I live alone, so this is kind of quite entertaining for me"

"Really? You have no partner?"

She shook her head "Nope and actually never had a real one"

Chrono smiled "Me neither"

"What? You have no girlfriend?"

"Nope and never had one" he replied with a grin "Now, it's time for lunch... I'll se you" he said

"Sure, bye"

Then both disappeared back into their apartments.

Rosette was smiling brightly "He's single… there is still hope" her smile faded away "But what would he find interesting in a girl like me? I'm a nothing compared to other girls in this city…"

The next day, when she was on her way down to her mailbox, she stopped midways and noticed something strange. She hid behind the wall and peeked around the corner.

Chrono stood at his own box and had just emptied it. He took a letter, took a look around and then swiftly, dropped the letter into Rosette's mailbox.

Rosette's eyes widened "What… What is he doing?" she thought confused.

She stayed hidden until Chrono had gone back into his apartment.

She stepped out of her hide and made her way down to her mailbox. She opened it and pulled out her mail. On top of it all, lay a white envelope with Chrono's name on it.

A smile played its way over her features "Seems there is one as shy as me" she whispered, a blush tainting her cheeks as she glanced at her neighbours closed door.

She chuckled and hugged the letter "Very well… I see the sign… and I will take the opportunity" she closed her eyes "I want to get to know you better as well Chrono…"

Then she made her way back to his apartment door and knocked "This time… I'm not sure if I will be able to talk without stuttering… but I will try to not make a fool out of myself" she smiled and waited patiently for him to open the door.

Maybe a happy Ending lying just on the other side of the wooden surface.

**AN: Hmm… was this good or a total disaster??? I really don't know if this shall stay, or go back into my mind from where it comes -.- **

**Your decision counts. Please review. **

"**I KNOW THE END IS CRAPPY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!!!" -.-! sorry for the little outburst ^^**


End file.
